Gin Ichimaru and the Order of the Phoenix
by The Earthdragon
Summary: To avoid paperwork Gin Ichimaru goes to the human world through an untested method and finds himself in Diagon Alley in front of an old man with half moon glasses.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves Harry Potter or Bleach; they belong to people who are much richer than I.

This idea came to me after reading the 5th Harry Potter book and watching one of the Bleach episodes where Ichimaru shows up in a classroom and tells the viewers about arrancars. I thought why not put the two together so please enjoy or not. If asked if I believe that Gin would abandon his master plan of killing Aizen for a about year just to avoid paperwork and play aroud? The answer is Yes or a Hell Yes take your pick.

* * *

"Hagrid's not there" Harry Potter said to his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as they sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and then motioned his head towards the staff table.

"He can't have left," Ron said sounding slightly anxious.

"Of course he hasn't!" Harry firmly replied.

"You don't think he's hurt or anything, do you?" Hermione said her voice full of worry.

"No," Harry said at once.

"But, where is he then?" she shot back at him.

"Maybe he's not back yet," Harry said in a quiet voice so no one beside Ron and Hermione could hear him "you know from his mission. The thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

Ron replied reassuringly "Yeah, yeah that'll be it."

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at the staff and pointed and said "Who's that?"

The first person Harry saw was Professor Dumbledore who was sitting back in his golden chair, and next to headmaster sat a woman that wore a gaudy amount of pink and looked very much like a toad. He recognized her at once and said hotly "It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" Hermione asked again her gaze intensifying.

"She was at the hearing," he replied hastily "she works for Fudge."

"Nice cardigan," Ron said with a smirk.

"She works for Fudge?" Hermione repeated with a frown "what on earth is she doing here then?"

"Don't know," Harry said and shrugged.

Hermione then scanned the staff table again narrowed her eyes and muttered "no, surely not."

Harry didn't ask what she meant by that, and instead he looked over at Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just entered the great hall and took the seat that was normally for Hagrd which meant that the first years had made it across the lake and were about to be sorted. Then, after a few moments, the doors to at the entrance of hall opened and a line of frightened first years entered lead by their own head of house and Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonogall (Professor McGonogall to the students). She carried with her a stool and a very old hat which was of course the sorting hat. He recalled how terrified he felt standing up there waiting for whatever test it was that would determine which house he belonged to.

The great hall grew silent in anticipation of the sorting hats song which was a warning to them all to unite and prepare for the coming danger that was Voldemort. When the song ended the student's mutterings almost drowned out their applause.

"Branched out a bit this year," Ron said bringing Harry back to the moment "hasn't it?"

Harry's only reply was "Too right it has." He then tried to think of a time when the house offered them all advice.

"I wonder if it has ever given warnings before," Hermione said sounding a bit anxious.

"Yes indeed" said Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffindor house ghost knowingly "the hat feels itself honor bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels." It was then that Professor McGonogall gave each of the house tables a steely glare that made them all stop their mutterings and gave her their attention. The sorting didn't take too long to finish though the noise of Ron's stomach made it seem longer than it did and once the final first year, who was sort sorted into Hufflepuff, sat down and then Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our new comers," said Dumbledore in a cheery voice and with a warm smile "welcome, to our old hands welcome back, there is a time for speech making, but this is not it tuck in" there was an appreciative laugh as he sat down and moved his beard over his shoulders so it wouldn't get into his plate. Then, almost instantly, food appeared on the tables making the legs groan from the sudden weight.

"Excellent!" groaned Ron as he grabbed his plate and piled onto it some chops, while Nearly Headless Nick eyed him longingly.

"What were you saying before the sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost "about the hat giving warnings?"

"Oh yes," said Nick glad to turn away from Ron who was now eating roast potatoes almost obscenely "yes I've heard the hat give several warnings before always at times when it detects great periods of danger for the school. Always, of course, its' advice is the same stand together be strong from within."

Ron, with his mouth full of food, said something that vaguely sounded like random grunts which impressed Harry who was amazed that Ron could make any noise at all. "I beg your pardon?" Nick said politely and Hermione's look of disgust went unnoticed by Ron.

Ron swallowed his food and said "How can it know that the school is in danger if it's a hat?"

"I have no idea," Nick replied "of course it lives in Dumbledore's office so I dare say it picks things up there."

"And it want's all the houses to be friends?" said Harry incredulously and looked over at the Slytherin table where he saw Draco Malfoy being his usual arrogant pompous self. He snorted and said "fat chance." The feast continued as it usually did with Ron saying something offensive, Hermione telling him off because of it. Harry, too used to their bickering to try and get them to reconcile, just sat there ate his food. When all the students finished eating and the noise level started to rise again Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Well, now that we are digesting another magnificent feast I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term announcements," said Dumbledore "first years ought to know that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. "Mister Filch the caretaker has asked, for what he tells me is the 462nd time, to remind you all that magic is not to be performed in the corridors between classes nor is a number of other things all of which can be checked on the extensive list now nailed onto his office door. We have two changes in staff this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lesson," there was applause from each of the house tables except for Gryffindor's "quiet down and although he is not here it is my pleasure to announce that your new Defense against the Dark Arts comes to us all the way from Japan and should be arriving any moment now. Also joining us today is high secretary to the minister of magic Dolores Umbridge who is here to evaluate the staff." There was a moment of murmurs that filled hall but quieted down when Dumbledore spoke again. "Tryouts for the house quiditch teams will take place on the-"He paused and looked inquiringly over at Umbridge who made a loud coughing noise, and then got to her feet and prepared to make a speech.

"Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome," she simpered with a high pitched girly voice that made Harry feel a rush dislike for some unexplainable reason. She then coughed a very loud throat clearing cough "hem hem. Well it is very lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say, and to see such happy looking faces looking up at me." Harry looked around to see that no one looked happy. "I'm very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good frie-" her speech was cut off when a somewhat tall and very thin man in black robes and a white coat walked in to the hall. He had, to Harry's surprise, silver hair that seemed to have a purple hue to it in the candlelight and what surprised or startled Harry even more was the look on the man's face. He was smiling but it was an odd smile that didn't convey happiness in actuality the expression didn't show any kind of emotion at all and it reminded him of a fox. Umbridge got over her initial shock of the new comers entrance and asked "who might you be?"

The man didn't open his eyes when he answered "You're a rude one aren't cha?" that got a laugh from a few of the students. Umbridge narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when he said "I'm the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"And why weren't you here for the feast? Or the sorting? Or the meeting I scheduled two weeks ago so I could become better acquainted with the teaching staff?" Umbridge asked in a high voice that was almost a screech.

The man thought about that for a moment shrugged his shoulder's and said "Well I had better and more useful stuff to do." There was the sound of chuckles coming from all over the hall the loudest coming from Ron.

Before she could reply Dumbledore rose from his seat and loudly said "Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Umbridge gave the man a sharp look, then glared at Dumbledore and then sat down very sullenly "Gin Ichimaru. Now as I was saying quiditch tryouts will be held." Hermione made a loud sigh of relief when she heard Dumbledore announcement and said to Harry and Ron "for a moment I thought that Umbridge woman was going to be the new DADA teacher."

Gin walked up to staff table very casually and was going to sit down when a mischievous thought flashed in his head, and instead of sitting down he went to ask Dumbledore if he could speak to the school to which the headmaster agreed and sat down. He stood behind the little podium with his ever present grin and said "I'd like to say that it's gonna be fun bein here and big thanks to old Albus for invitin me to teach." There were gasps at such a casual use of the headmaster's first name "My bad, big thanks to professor Dumbledore. Just to let you all know I'm grouping the fourth and fifth year classes together, and the sixth and seventh year classes according to your houses and for all of you in those years classes are gonna be held in the quiditc pitch." There were cheers that came from each house table after that announcement;with the loudest yell coming from Ron who yelled "NO MORE MALFOY!" Ichimaru waited a moment for the mood to die down when he said "I see ya like that bit of news," he looked over to Dumbledore who nodded at him with a twinkling smile "well it's gettin late and all of ya need your sleep so you're dismissed. Bye Bye."

* * *

I know it's just mostly a rehashing of the book but keep in mind this part is just the prelude and I left out the sorting hats song cause its long. Next chapter gets more into Gins' side of the story and will be up soon like within hours.


	2. Appologies

Apologies to everyone who has read my fic. I know that I said I would be updating within hours but that obviously didn't happen because my laptop was stolen along with the usb I was using to back it up, and I know that's not such a great reason to not update but wait it gets worse. By the time I saved up enough money to get a new laptop I suddenly came down with a case of cancer non-hodgkins type large cell lymphoma to be specific, that really sucked, and then my grandma died . You all may be wondering hey that sucks but that doesn't you didn't have to stop writing stuff. True but cancer put me into a weird head space that was kind of depressing and that wouldn't work well with this type of story and unfortunately between now and then I've fallen out of love with bleach so I'm officially abandoning this story. It's not just that I don't like it anymore I just don't remember where I was going to go with it so if any of you in the interwebs want to pick just PM and you got it. While I'll be working on an Avengers crossover with Type-Moon.

From

The Earthdragon.


End file.
